


Chocolate

by Bloodysyren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Sirius eats the last piece of Moony’s chocolate and there are consequences.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 4





	Chocolate

Remus walked into the common room and heard his friends talking and laughing. He had been doing some late night work in the library and was finally ready to relax. He glanced at them one by one: Peter was laughing at something James had said and Padfoot was doubled over in laughter at his own joke, naturally.

He caught Sirius' eye and saw the mongrel chewing on something, licking the sweet evidence off of his fingers. Remus could smell it from here. Chocolate. His eyes narrowed. His chocolate. He practically stormed upstairs as James and Peter watched him go, Sirius scurrying up the stairs after him.

It was Christmas break and the group had made a pact to spend Christmas at school, away from their families, just enjoying each other's company and getting up to some well-deserved mischief. Lupin whirled on Sirius, eyes flaring in anger.

"How did you find it?" His fingers were balled up into fists, crushing Sirius' already rumpled t-shirt; black and tight against his tanned skin, smelling of betrayal and knee-weakening cologne.

"Well, I was going to surprise you..." Sirius tried pleading, his explanation not doing any good against Lupin's wrath.

"That didn't answer my question. It was my last one! Give it back this instant." Remus backed Sirius up against his four-poster, impeccably made; the sheets smelling like softly whispering pine forests and clean cotton.

"It's not going to look the same way coming out as it did going in..." Sirius chuckled. He was going to have a hard time explaining his reasons to a furious yet adorable Lupin. He opened his mouth to Remus' lips pressing desperately against his own. The werewolf's lips were smooth and damp from where he had run his tongue over them.

Lupin's tongue pressed against his lips, silently demanding entrance. Sirius opened his mouth obediently and felt Lupin probing inside, sucking the hints of "the last chocolate bar" off of his tongue. He had never imagined that his friend could be this forward, but if his impending gift was anything to go by, he would soon be getting rewarded much more than getting yelled at. Remus fell to the bed with Sirius, straddling Padfoot's hips and tearing at his clothes.

"I didn't know that finishing off your stash would make you so handsy, Moony..." Sirius chuckled and shivered as Lupin attached his lips to the punk's stubbled throat.

"But I did it for a reason..." Sirius sat up on his elbows, making Lupin rest on his knees. Sirius dug around under Lupin's pillow and retrieved a dark package tied with a crimson ribbon. He handed the parcel over to Remus and a small smile flitted across his face as Lupin pulled at the tie.

"I was going to wait until Christmas day. And I wanted you to be able to enjoy it first thing...so I...finished off your last chocolate bar. I'm sorry, Lupin. I didn't mean to..."

Lupin watched the wrapping part and a gorgeous pile of high quality chocolate in every flavor poured out onto the bedspread. Sirius glanced up into Lupin's face and the young man was smiling, fat happy tears were sliding down his cheeks.

"Thank you..." Lupin sniffed. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sirius' and Padfoot could taste the salt of his tears. Sirius held his lover's face and kissed him tenderly.

"Moony, I promise that I won't ever eat from your stash again, even if it is to replace it with a gift." Sirius was so busy apologizing that he didn't notice Remus tearing open one of the bars and popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth. Padfoot felt the chocolate pushed into his mouth, melting from the heat of their tongues. Sirius kissed Moony desperately, getting to enjoy his boyfriend enjoying his gift and he felt like the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
